Kyle Hamada:Alternate Version (COMPlETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: A reality where Kyle stayed and saved his twin brother Tadashi but kept his feeling of not being good enough.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle stays.

I do not own big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

There were many times where Kyle Hamada wanted to leave his family.

He wanted to leave when it became obvious that he was never going to match his brothers freakishness when it came to brains.

Even though he was reincarnated, he could only keep up to a certain age before the difference between him and his brother became very noticeable.

His little brother who he swore to protect noticed it too as Hiro too started showing how freakishly smart he could be and gravitated towards the brother who he know could understand him more.

Apparently, your not smart enough if you have a high class level brain at 12 years old.

He had the brain of a man who hadn't been in school for years, most of his knowledge he gained was gone because the world doesn't care about it so he had to relearn all over again.

And it wasn't just his siblings noticing how he wasn't like them but also his Aunt as well, she wasn't aware of it but he noticed.

He noticed the lack of reaction to anything he achieved.

The moments where she would focus on his brother over him.

The way she wouldn't boast about him like she did when talking about Tadashi.

Kyle was sure Hiro thought he was an idiot on some level.

There was so many times he wanted to up and leave.

But Tadashi.

It was as if Tadashi could sense he was about to leave, he would look him in the eye and tell him he needed him.

Kyle was the only one who he could talk to about their parents, Hiro and Aunt Cass will never have that connection.

Tadashi had been a child when he lost his parents, people he grow up with, made memories and loved dearly, how was he supposed to never talk about them again and grow up completely?

At least Kyle could stand in when Hiro was ready for the talk while Tadashi would not doubt mysteriously vanish.

Yes, Tadashi was the only thing keeping him here.

That's why he saved Tadashi life.

On that day when the fire broke out, he hid in the bathroom stall until he smelled smoke and than ran, he ran through the burning building and came out just before Tadashi was about to go back in.

His fist connected to his twin brothers gut and than he dragged him away much to the wide eyes of the rest of the family as the building exploded behind him.

Tadashi had later thanked him for not letting him be an idiot, and even Hiro seemed to be kinder towards him after that.

But his good mode didn't last long.

He very quickly realised, both Tadashi and Hiro were hiding something from him and it was most likely the plot to use Hiro nanobots for revenge.

They asked losers to join a team and didn't once approach him with their cool science technology.

Kyle knew it hurt, but he acted like he didn't see, he acted like he didn't see how Tadashi and Hiro left at the same time to fight crime.

When he got indepance, the first thing he did was not work at his Aunts shop and find a restaurant that could take him.

His Aunt didn't even know what job he choose, all that she knew was that he was earning legally.

Now there were two people in the family going to an ultra fancy school and Kyle pretended not to see the disappointment in her eyes as he turned out to be a regular person just with a head start.

But deep within his uncaring face, Kyle wished for once he was treated and looked like an equal.

His family would look at him differently if he got a letter from that school but he had no noteworthy talents to speak off.

He just wanted to know what it felt like to be one of them but he was just your average guy and no amount of studying was going to get him noticed by that school.

[System Unlocked]

He suddenly saw as he cut tomatoes.

[You have been an average person for 18 years. It's now time to be extraordinary]

He didn't stop cutting the onions, he showed no reaction because he had long since trained himself to stop feeling.

When he felt, he got hurt and when he didn't feel, he could brush off his homelife.

What is this? A system? Thought Kyle, quests opened up and he had to frown.

He did not see money, only points he could use to improve himself.

This had got to the shittiest system he had ever seen.

He just had to be given a system that wont give him the cash to buy a massive mansion or at least pay off the insurance on his motorbike.

What is this?

So he still had to work here, huh?

Well, when he saw he could exactly increase his intelligence with points and make sure his smoking habit doesn't effect his lungs, he got a little bit more interested.

Well, the system was still shit though, the beginner quest each gave him 400 points and he needed 2000 just to increase his IQ by one point.

What a ripoff.

Well, it wasn't like he wasn't going to try anyway.

First Quest: Say thank you to someone.

He said thanks to the person he usually bullied who looked at him suspiciously.

Quest Two: send a meaningful text.

He texted Hiro.

'Your not completely terrible' -Kyle.

"What the hell?" Said Hiro in class only to hear the teacher sturn voice above him.

Quest three: Hop on one leg

He sneezed powerful and hopped midway.

He had thrown out whatever was in front of him and washed his hands.

By the end of the night, he had increased his IQ by 4 points.

It was truly a rip off.

He didn't feel any different at all and thought he has smelled something he shouldn't have to make him see things.

By as he drove back to his house, he noticed his memory to get back was slightly more clearlier than usual.

Like he could almost see each street corner.

It was maybe nothing to Hiro or Tadashi but this was like heaven and earth for him.

When he arrived back at the house, he made sure to crush his smoke, and walk in.

Immediately his Aunt smelled it and told him to shower while also giving him a lecture on the dangerous of smoking.

He had long since learned to hide his pack of smokes in his motorcycle because his Aunt would confiscate them from his clothes while he showered.

She know he was hiding them and he wasn't going to tell her where.

He was handed a polo shirt and suit pants by his Aunt.

She left and he changed into a white t-shirt and black jeans, her dissapproval was huge as he came down.

He sat down at the table and searched through his phone.

"So, how was everybody day?" Said Aunt Cass.

"I and Hiro did a project together" said Tadashi.

"I really like the school" said Hiro.

Aunt Cass looked at him and Kyle said without any emotion while sticking a fry in his mouth like a cigerrate.

"I unlocked a game system in my head and increased my IQ by 4" said Kyle.

Silence.

With him, you couldn't tell when he was sarcastic but they had reason to believe he was being heavily sarcastic right now.

"Kyle making fun of achievements is not a good thing" said Aunt Cass.

So she thought he was lying? Kyle noted immediately.

"I don't care" said Kyle.

More silence.

Akward silence.

"Kyle, can you switch off your phone and be here?" Said Aunt Cass.

"Why?" Said Kyle. "You want to celebrate how J washed my one thousand dish? That sounds boring."

More silence.

His Aunt couldn't help but wonder how he became like this, he was such a sweet child before.

They finished up, washed up and he went to bed without speaking to anyone.

He ignored all of them.

When his siblings came up the stairs they saw that he was asleep in bed, they would never understand the struggle to get up in the morning for 11 dollars an hour at a place that wasn't popular and couldn't afford extra staff.

Shit pay at a shitty establishment.

And both of them had learned not to wake him.

Kyle slept and woke up to his phone lighting up and when answering, his manager screamed at him for daring to wake up now.

He looked at the time and was shocked.

It was one in the morning.

Apparently forcing your brain to increase in knowledge had some kind of backlash, he said he was coming over.

If they weren't so understaffed, he would have been fired.

"Fuck!" He yelled, he yelled so loudly those in the shop down below could hear him and looked at where it came from with wide eyes.

He didnt care about the lecture he would have, he quickly showered, changed and then flew out the door to his motorbike, he ignored the updates he saw on the screen and how apparently he had apparently done two quests.

The manager didnt even shout because they needed cooks right now.

He got to work and didnt finish until 10 at night.

He was exhausted and managed to raise himself by 3 IQ points.

He drove home and didnt even say anything when he walked through the door, he was that tired he didnt even respond when his Aunt said she had kept dinner for him.

He flooped down on the bed and was out like a light, he didnt remove his jacket or shoes.

Truly nobody in the house understand why he was so exhausted.

Aunt Cass was superwoman when it came to energy, he didnt have that.

Fast forward a few months, every citizen of San Fransokyo was required to take an aptitude test.

It was to single out any genius or try to estimate how smart the city was all together.

It was how Hiro and Tadashi were discovered as geniuness.

He was classed as a genius too in the beginning but as he got older and his IQ didnt jump freakishly he was classed as a regular person.

They didnt say it but nobody in the house expected him to do spectacular, Kyle had quickly found out that the higher the IQ, the longer he had to grind for it and the more he slept.

He went to a motel when he was bumping his IQ and his manager didnt dare fire him.

So while in a motel, he took the test through his phone and sent if off before sleeping for 5 whole days.

When he woke up he had a smoke before looking at his phone.

It was than that Aunt Cass blow it up.

He unlocked it and said. "Hello? If your here to tell at me to come home, I'm coming home tonight"

There was silence on the other end before he heard his Aunt calmly say.

"Kyle, your aptitude test just came back" she said.

In which he said. "Why the hell are you looking through my fucking mail?"

She was stunned and said. "I'm going to ignore the language. It's been here for three days, I thought you were dead. You don't tell anyone where your going"

She couldn't call the police to bring him back because he was legal age.

For all she knew, he really could be read because he didnt bother leaving a note.

"It's none of your business where I go" he said. "You've read my letter, you might as well tell me. You might not see me for a month"

"A months?" Aunt Cass said. "Your sheet has a blue mark on it"

Kyle blinked.

Blue mark?

Only those with a blue mark were classed as geniuses.

"Congratulations, Kyle" said Aunt Cass. "I know you could do it. I'm preparing cele-"

He promptly hung up on her.

Her and her celebration dinner can go stuff it.

Kyle remember the last time they had a celebration for him and that was when was 9.

Did she even know what was his favourite meal because he knew she could name Tadashis or Hiros easily.

But now that he was classed as a Genius even a low brow one, he knew his family would suddenly take interest in him and it was going to be hella annoying.

But with that genius mark, several high profile people we're bound to come after him with their large checkbooks.

He just had to become somebody people had to have and than he would be rolling in money.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"Wait what? Kyle's a genius?" Said Tadashi as he and Hiro came through the door, Aunt Cass excitedly put his letter down on the table for both of them to peer at.

Hiro had to rub his eyes but the blue mark didnt disappear from the sheet.

"I called the government up about it, and since I already have two geniuses under me, they disclosed that this was in fact correct" she said. "Kyle barely made into the genius section but it was his highest score ever. They said Kyle is qualified for a government grant if he ever wishes to do something with that brain"

The woman was practically freaking out, for too long she watched Kyle do who knows what and she really couldn't say a thing, like she tried to convince Hiro when he was not fighting.

"So...where is Kyle now?" Said Hiro, the idea that he could hold a proper conversation with Kyle was freaky.

Here the woman deflated.

"I don't know" she said. "He hung up after I told him, today. He said he would be coming back tonight but"

But, he was Kyle.

If he could afford an apartment, everyone know he would have bounced immediately and only come home for Christmas because he had too.

So they had an awkward none special dinner.

Kyle came home two days later, because he didnt have money to keep staying at that motel.

"Shit!" He yelled as thankfully the cafe was closed after getting off work.

He used his key to open the door and walk in, he locked the door and made his way into the apartment upstairs, around his shoulder was a duffle bag with some things he took while staying at the motel.

He saw the woman herself up and probably waiting for him, clearly having heard him curse outside.

He prepared to get a ear full, but was hella surprised when she gave him a look and than a big massive hug.

"I know you could do it" she said.

What the hell?

His twin Brother and Hiro found him being hugged by their Aunt but looking super uncomfortable with it.

"Congratulates Kyle" said Tadashi, giving him his own hug.

Hiro hugged him because he could.

All three were now hugging him and he felt like was being smoothed in heat.

"Can you just get the fuck off?" Said Kyle. "All three of you are creeping me out"

So this was what it felt like to be smothered by Baymax?

All three finally stopped and Aunt Cass didnt tell him off.

"Now that you here, we can have the celebration dinner tomorrow" said Aunt Cass, turning ariund. "We can have your favourite food. Pizza's-"

Pizza?

The look Kyle sent his Aunts way made Tadashi cringe on the inside, he was not oblivious to the fact their Aunt was listening all his favourite foods and not Kyle's.

Even Hiro saw the look on his face when his Aunt listed what was clearly all of Tadashis favourite foods.

Even if Hiro didn't know much about his other his brother, he could recognise Tadashi favourite foods anywhere.

"Ur, Aunt Cass" said Tadashi, trying to make sure the match didnt catch on fire.

"No, Tadashi" said Kyle. "We'll, just celebrate you, just like always, right bro?" He gave a cold smirk and than went up.

"Kyle!" Said Tadashi.

But he wasn't listening.

Aunt Cass was stunned, what was that?

Hiro didn't say anything even though he should have.

Tadashi found Kyle on the bed.

"Kyle..." Said Tadashi.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, helping our Aunt plan your celebration party?" Said Kyle not turning around.

"It's your celebration Party" said Tadashi. "You should be telling her what you want"

"And why should I?" Said Kyle. "That woman has had a decade to observe me but she still bakes me that lame ass carrot cake every year. You heard her down there, she doesn't even realise she knows nothing about me. Or she's too scared to realise she knows nothing about me. But nobody in this house is willing to start that fire"

And Tadashi sighed, Kyle sharp tongue was the worst, his brother could always see the truth after just meeting people, it was a gift and massive curse.

Kyle had shut him up.

He especially did not want to start a fire in this house regarding their Aunt since he was the peacemaker.

But Kyle did have a heart, if he didnt he would have reduced their Aunt to tears by now with his tongue.

"Kyle, how about helping me and Hiro with a little project?" Said Tadashi.

And Kyle did a double take, before he realised his brother was serious.

"Where?" Said Kyle.

"Basement" said Tadashi.

"I'll go down if I feel like it" said Kyle and Tadashi left.

Tadashi believed Kyle would come down and an hour later, Kyle did not disappointed.

Hiro was surprised to see him.

"I invited Kyle, down here" said Tadashi. "Maybe he could help us out"

"...Okay?" Said Hiro obviously weirded out.

Kyle sat on a wheely chair and picked up the rubix cube.

"So how can I help you both" said Kyle in a way all three of them know was highly sarcastic.

Tadashi ignored it and began to him their problem with Hiro inputting every once in a while.

Kyle expression didnt change through it all.

"So?" Said Tadashi.

"You both are the king of nerds" said Kyle, still playing with the rubixs cube.

Both of them deflated.

"You didnt understand a word of that, did you?" said Tadashi.

"Nope" said Kyle. "But it was halirous seeing both of you all serious"

Hiro wasn't surprised and said. "Come on Tadashi, we can do it, we just have to put our minds together"

"And I'll be right here, staring at both of you being complete nerds" said Kyle, wheeling away while spinning as if he was 5.

"I am clearly the more mature one out of us two" said Tadashi getting his own chair and going to the computer he and Hiro had built together.

Hiro sat next to him.

"So I was thinking" began Hiro.

So bored... thought Kyle.

Before getting out his phone and doing some multitasking.

One hand was on the rubix cube, the other was on his phone and looking at the idiots of the week wipping out on the internet.

However unknown to him, his movements on the rubixs cube was the noisest thing in the room, in the gaps of speech between the two geniuses, both Tadashi and Hiro finally began to notice the weird constantly clicking sound echoing through the room.

Their speech to each other began to slow down as their minds naturally began to seek the source of the noise.

Naturally their eyes went to Baymax before noticing it was coming from their left.

They turned to look at Kyle and what they saw shocked them to the core.

In one single hand, the Rubix cube was being solved in a flash, than the same hand would mess it up and than solve it again, over and over again like the time on the cube was being reset over and over again.

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Yes, fall idiot. Fall" said Kyle looking at his phone only to realise he could hear his own voice in the now silent room.

He looked and found both Tadashi and Hiro looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He said.

"...How are you doing that?" Said Hiro.

"Doing what?" He said, showing that he wasn't even aware of what he was doing.

But than he saw both pairs of eyes look at his right hand, he did so too.

He looked just in time for it to stop and in his hand was a perfectly solved Rubix cube sitting on his palm.

"Oh, I solved it" he said, he thought he was just messing around with it.

Suddenly Baymax spoke up and said. "You did not just solve it. You solved it a total of 108 times in the last half an hour"

Kyle blinked owlishly but than Baymax stomach glowed to show the replay.

He saw what made his siblings look at him so strangely.

"Is that me? Well, shit" said Kyle.

"You honestly had no idea you were doing that?" Said Hiro.

"How could I?" Said Kyle. "I just messed with it" he did so. "And than I attempted to solve it like this"

Click.

Click.

Click.

Three clicks, was all it took.

Kyle stared at the perfectly solved Rubix cube with wide eyes, along with Tadashi and Hiro.

All three of them stared at the cube than his hands without saying a world.

There was more than one type of genius in the world.

"Well, I'll be" said Kyle, should he call the Gunnes book of records and try out for it? Tadashi and Hiro certainly don't have a world record under them.

And Tadashi and Hiro were unaware of what he was thinking, but they thought he was in shock.

"Shit, I'm hungry" he said, getting up and walking up the steps.

You would think he would come back, but he didnt.

He decided Hiro and Tadashi going full throttle with each other was far less entertaining then watching funny videos on the internet.

But he made the mistake of doing it in his own living room thinking he was safe.

Nope.

"Kyle." Said his Aunt voice and he pretended not to hear.

Aunt Cass continued. "I'm really happy you passed. I know you've been struggling with studies and everything"

Excuse me? Kyle almost did a double take.

He may have finished Highschool a year earlier, but he was top of his class every year, in his folder we're certificates saying fucking congratulations, he won a national spelling award which he had to bike to for an hour because she wouldn't take him and went boat racing at a junior high level after needing to sell papers because his Aunt wouldn't give him the fucking money for it.

Where the fuck was he struggling?

He may not have ridiculous achievements like Hiro and Tadashi but he had achievements.

But she obviously didnt know this.

"Now things can be easier" she said "Maybe even, you can try out for Hiro and Tadashi school. They can both help-"

He was up and walked to the stairs, completely ignoring her and went up the stairs, entering the room and wishing to God there was a door so he could shut it.

He looked at his system and didnt even care for quests he may have done, he was too mad to try and cash in those points.

He eventually went to sleep, and that's how Tadashi and Hiro found him, fast asleep with his phone charging.

"Have you noticed..." Said Hiro. "Kyle goes to bed immediately after coming home?"

Tadashi looked at him, as if to say 'you only noticed this now?'.

"Well, he's got work in the morning and it's taxing" said Tadashi. "Not everybody has the freedom to work like Aunt Cass. Have you ever seen Aunt Cass tired?"

"Well, no" said Hiro. "What does-"

"Shut the hell up!" Yelled Kyle before throwing both of his pillows at them and striking them both accuratly in the face without even looking.

Both Tadashi and Hiro were stunned.

Hiro was sitting down on the bed, how the hell did Kyle strike there and not look?

Maybe Kyle really could help them in some departments.

Morning quickly came and Kyle was out of the door before anybody realised he had showered, he drove back to the restaurant and decided to clean it down.

His hand movements we're a lot slicker and accurate than before and he was faster too, he even had time to go into the freeze and throw out anything that went bad or werent supposed to be near each other.

When the other workers found him, they found a spotless kitchen and him preparing tonights pasta.

However, what happened next made Kyle nope out of there

They heard something that sent horror through all of them.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Rats.

They were pouring into the kitchen.

Kyle took off his aprone and said. "Tell the manager to call the exterminator, im not working with Rats in the kitchen"

He walked out.

But they all know their manager was stingy as fuck and would rather make money with the risk of rats turning up in the food than caring about people health.

And sure enough, an hour later while chilling in the park, he got an angry call from his Manager, this time Kyle recorded this man.

"Kyle, where did you go? The workers said you walked out!"

"I walked out because I heard rats in the Kitchen" said Kyle. "I refuse to risk being sick and serve food that rats may have pooped in or are laying in. If something happens than that a Lawsuit and I don't want none of that. I'm broke"

"Than just dust any dropping you find away or any bodies. Wear a mask and gloves if you have too" said the man. "I'll do something on the weekend, just serve food today. We need all hands on deck"

"Than you do it" said Kyle stunning the man. "All you ever do is talk and stare at the costumers, go in the kitchen and cook. I'm not coming back until that rat problem is fixed, I'm not serving poison to the costumers on the promise your cheap ass will do something on the weekend. Peppors Pizza has been god awful to work for, you even switched our carborcarbord boxs with starform and painted over it thinking the costumers wouldn't notice. Cheap hack"

Than he hung up and stopped the recording, he than sent the recording to the city's restaurant health department.

He know he was now out of job and so were the others but he didnt care, Rats multiple like Bacteria, he wasn't going to wait out that horror show.

What if he took a rat home with him, unknowingly?

He may dislike his family, but he wasn't bringing that horror into the house and risk everybody getting bitten and sick.

But than he lit a ciggerete and sighed.

Aunt Cass may not know him but she could certainly smell unemployment.

And scene!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Kyle watched from a safe distance as the citys health department closed the place down.

It had been a weak and as expected the manager didn't get his shit together within that weak, the health department truly looked into the restruant when somebody called having found a dead rat fused into the cheese of their plain cheese pizza, the lawsuit had come on the establishment and Kyle got out while the house was filling with gas.

Kyle seeing the manager come out with a red face, walked over to the man and said. "I've come for my last paycheck"

The man spluttered but before he could properly form sentences he said.

"Just give me my last paycheck and you'll never seen me again." Said Kyle. "Isn't it better to pay me than me calling the government and the government forcing you to hand over the money ontop of that lawsuit? You owe everyone here a paycheck for the hell you forced them to work in"

And the workers who were dressed in white since their clothes had been quantertened turned to stare.

Yes, they had rights to.

Seeing this the man had no choice but to write each of them a check on the spot and pray to never seen Kyle again.

Kyle walked back to his bike with his check and road off to the bank to cash it in, and than he just chilled in the park before heading home as if he had just done a full day of work.

He walked into the apartment, heated some food and than took it upstairs to eat, completely ignoring everybody in the process.

The next day was the weekend and it was supposed to be the busiest two days for him, but he was in bed much to everybodys surprise.

When they woke up, he was still asleep.

He woke up and did like he was going to work and rode off from the apartment, when in reality he went to a motel to cash in his points.

He fell asleep and stopped answering his phone.

When he woke up, he had been asleep for 3 days.

When he came back, he know immediately that his Aunt Cass somehow know his place of work had been shut down.

Maybe the government had called to see if he would testify in the case against his former manager.

But in reality, he was not wrong, they had called.

"Kyle, you didn't tell me, your place of work closed due to an infestation" she said at dinner.

"Why? I mean it's really any of business if I tell you or not. I'm handling it by looking for another job" said Kyle.

Silence.

"Kyle, I don't understand you." she said. "You got an Aunt who owns a successful cafe and can pay you more than the minium wage and yet you go for a job where your always exhausted when you come back and you complain how much paying for that bike is costing you. Technically you didn't even need to work, all you need to do is use that br-"

And this was the moment, Kyle took his food and headed upstairs.

"Kyle!" She said.

"I'll go after him" said Tadashi, getting up.

Tadashi found him like usual.

"You know she's only trying to help" said Tadashi.

"She's trying to cage me" said Kyle. "You know I dispise that kitchen. If I go in there, I can just see her thinking we'll magically go back to those days. The fact that she thinks what was happening back than was a good thing, disturbs me. You got thousands of Government money to bail your ass out. If I don't get a job, than Im completely depandent on that woman. And besides it would be bad for business if people see my unhappy face when they walk in through the door"

Yeah, the cafe that was always so smily, suddenly having a worker who won't smile wouldn't go over well with costumers.

And once again Tadashi couldn't say anything because it wasn't like he could force his brother to put on a smile.

Even in their most recent photos, the photo had been taken midsentence so it look like he was really smiling.

"So what are you going to do now since the place is closed down?" said Tadashi.

"I received my last paycheck yesterday" said

Kyle. "You know I'm not smart enough to try my hands at your school, no matter how much your Aunt dreams of it. Ill find another job and than see how it goes from there"

Silence amongst them.

"Do you want to help me and Hiro, with some accuracy cutting?" Said Tadashi.

"What? Be the muscle again" said Kyle, before he said."It's been how long? But it's seems I'm viewed as the muscle once again, huh"

"Kyle..." Said Tadashi.

"This isn't feelings, it's fact" said Kyle. "I'm the strongest out of the whole family and Hiro had no problem calling me to lift stuff up. Once you started bulking up, there was no need for me in the three. I saw the bullshit and left. Why should I stay and have Hiro look at me like an idiot and dumb everything down? Nothing has changed"

And Tadashi knew he was right, nothing had changed despite Kyle being classed as a Genius other than Aunt Cass taking more interest in him.

"Well, your still my brother. Smart or not" said Tadashi, getting up. "I still need you"

And than he began to leave.

"Tadashi" said Kyle.

"Yeah" said Tadashi.

"Try putting two pure irons, that are 200 grams in the middle" he said.

"What?" Said Tadashi.

"The answer to your problem" said Kyle. "I've been thinking about it for a couple of days. Try it or not, the worst it could do is short circuite it. You got the money to do it again"

Tadashi looked at him and than went downstairs.

When Tadashi and Hiro were back in the basement which was also the garage, Tadashi tried it.

"What are you doing?" Said Hiro. "Are you using the iron to build armour or something?"

"Just testing something" said Tadashi before putting the iron into the circuit that alluded them and Hiro almost had a heart attack.

"What ar-" Hiro began.

But instead of exploding, the two irons began to hover before locking in place, the circuite that was lifeless suddenly came online and with the irons right in the middle of it, it was perfect for it.

You would think they would over heat but they didn't.

"How did you come up with using pure irons for it?" Said Hiro.

"I didn't" said Tadashi. "Kyle did"

"What?" Said Hiro.

"Kyle did" repeat Tadashi. "I just believed in his word. Sometimes you forget that even the hardest problems can be solved with the simpliest thing"

Hiro was still shocked, did Kyle really solve their problem or was Tadashi pulling his leg?

But looking at Tadashi face, it most be true.

At the same time Kyle had looked up a number and was making his own call.

The next morning, Aunt Cass blinked owlishly when a truck parked outside of her cafe and on it said 'Gunnes Book of Records'

Out came a camera man and a beautiful woman.

The appearance of the two, got everybody attention.

Aunt Cass greeted them immediately as they entered the cafe, wondering if she was camera ready.

"Hello, I'm the owner of this Cafe" she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, were from the Gunnies book of records" said the woman making everybody eyes widen. "Were looking for 'Kyle Hamada'. He said he wants to try out for one"

Aunt Cass eyes went so wide at the mention of Kyle, she quickly said. "One minute"

They than heard her yelling for him to come down.

Kyle came down in a black t-shirt under a green shirt and black jeans, in his hands was a Rubix cube.

Both the woman and the camera man were surprised, he certain didn't look like a neat ass genius.

Perhaps, he was another person who was delusional in thinking he could do it?

"Your Kyle Hamada'?" Said the woman.

"Yeah, that's me" he said.

"And please confirm for the camera that you want to try out for the fastest solving of the rubix cube?" She said, making Aunt Cass eyes widen and those nosey as well. "You do realise that the rubix Cube is infamous for stumping millions ever since it went on market and very few can solve it. Even less few can solve it quickly. The current record is 4.22 seconds"

"I'm ready" said Kyle, sitting down and making sure to mess it up.

"Alright than" she said, getting out her stopwatch. "When I tell you to go, just go"

Kyle nodded.

"Go" she said.

Click.

Kyle solved it.

Everybody stared including his aunt and the woman forget to stop the time and came out of shock 15 seconds later.

"Wait, what?" She said

Kyle messed it up and again. "I'll do this again" seeing her not time him.

He solved it before their eyes again.

He messed it up and did it again, he carried on doing this until everybody could believe he really was that fast.

"Oh, my god" said somebody watching him go.

The camera got a good look at his speed before the camera man began to zoom at his movements.

"Ur, well" said the woman. "We have to slow down the footage to give an accurate time but you have definitely broken the speed for the world's fastest time. When we come back, we will take your picture and you'll receive a certificate. When the next book comes out your name will be published, you can also chose to have your picture in it or not in it." Before she said. "So how does it feel to be a world record holder?"

His answer was to get up and say. "I'm going to bed. I woke up for this bullshit"

"Kyle!" Said Aunt Cass even though she was incredibly proud of him.

He ignored her and went back up stairs, a few days later he took a picture but he had the most assholish picture you would have ever seen.

It didn't change no matter how many times the photographer redid it.

It was like he was deliberty trying to piss off the previous record holders.

Some adults came to him, because they needed to see his speed with their own eyes before going away in amazement.

All this time, Aunt Cass never once brought up his lack of job because she was overwhelmed with seeing him become the best at a very difficult thing.

But Kyle knew this wouldn't last, he should be happy that the system had allowed him to raise his value in the world.

"Kyle" said Tadashi.

"What?" Said Kyle trying to get to bed.

"Your idea worked" said Tadashi surprising him. "I and Hiro have made huge progress because of you"

And Kyle didn't say anything, he just went to bed, but it didn't mean he didn't know what the heck was going on around him, he heard Tadashi tell Hiro to not to forget his homework for tomorrow and Hiro rolling his eyes and said 'Yes, mother'.

When morning came he heard both of them and once again Tadashi said Hiro to pack his homework and Hiro gave the same response.

An hour later both boys were gone and he rose, he was going to the computer to possibly look at porn when he saw something.

A slim stack of sheets, stapled together and on it was the name 'Hiro Hamada Homework' with the due date which was today.

"That idiot." He said. "He forgot it his homework."

Well, he didn't care if Hiro failed or not, it was his own fault for not listening to Tadashi.

And that's when he saw it.

A new Quest.

'Give Hiro Hamada Homework to his teacher'

Well, shit.

He saw that this quest was worth 2000 points.

He prepared to leave.

Well, he did desire to gain that schools attention, who know Hiro homework would give him an excuse to come in contact with it.

And who knows, he might get the opportunity to embrass the hell of Hiro in front of his entire class.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Heir 6.

Enjoy!

It wasn't here.

Hiro Hamada panicked as he looked through his bag and his teacher, Professor Granville was calling out for the register and each persons homework.

Tadashi had told him to take it and he completely forgot.

Perhaps he could sweet talk his teacher into giving him an extension? but that was unlikely and he could see her eyes narrowing and the words detention on her lips.

How could he be so forgetful?

"Hiro Hamada" professor Granville said, and it was like Hiro heard his death sentence.

She looked at him and said. "Hiro Hamada"

Everybody turned to him.

"Ur, well" said Hiro. "Funny thing about my homework is... My...cat ate it?"

A lot of students rose their eyebrows, of all the excuses he had to pick that one.

"Not good enough Mr Hamada" said Professor Granville. "I can only assume you did not do the homework, therefore, I will be expecting you on Thursday for Detention, Mr Hamada. Your brother is an excellent student, I did hope he would have rubbed off on you"

And Hiro sank in his seat.

"Now than" Professor Granville said, but than slowly one by one, students eyes began to go to the door.

A hand was sliding into the classroom slowly.

What the hell?

Eventually Professor Granville looked too, only ro see this male arm sliding into her classroom.

"Can I help you, or do I have to call security?" said Professor Granville taking no bs.

The hand stopped reached into the room and than they heard.

"Wow, what a major buzz kill"

Hiro recognised the voice before he and the class so him.

But it can't be.

But it was.

Kyle.

Kyle came in and Professor Granville did a double take.

Clean and well mannered Tadashi Hamada had transformed into a bad egg before her very eyes.

"Kyle?" Said Hiro.

"Yo, Squirt" he said in front of the whole class and teacher. "I've come to save your ass, you owe me big time, Hiro" he took out a crumpled large piece of paper and handed it over to the stunned teacher like he was passing over a crumpled up dollar bill.

"My homework!" Said Hiro, seeing the state of it.

Kyle gave him a smirk and said. "I never said I would hand it in, in prestien condition. Maybe next time you'll hand your homework in, instead of Tadashi needing to hold your hand. But this isn't the first time" before he said. "Remember when you were three and you were convinced you were a Disney Princess and you wanted to go outside to show how pretty-"

"Kyle!" Yelled Hiro, while everybody eyes widened.

"What?" Said Kyle in mock surprise. "Im sure all your classmates and your teacher, would love to know about the day you raided our Aunts closest and tried her High heels shoes on and stripped down to your boxers"

He did what? Many thought, clearly interested in hearing this story.

Hiro was so red as he yelled. "KYLR SHUT UP! GET OUT! THANK YOU FOR THE HOMEWORK BUT GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

"Sheesh, you help a guy out" said Kyle, in mock taken back and looked just like the meme.

But than Kyle saw the females.

"Well, hello there" said Kyle to a girl he found particly to his liking.

The girl looked shocked.

Hiro was dying in his chair.

"Kyle, please I beg of you. Please leave" said Hiro having throughly been embrassed.

Kyle acted like he didn't hear and said. "I'll go after I get this lovely girl's number. How about it? You, me, night club and alchole? Wear something skimpy to show those big jugs of yours"

The girl looked disgusted, if not for the class she would have slapped him.

"What do you say? Once you go Kyle, you never go back" said Kyle, getting further disgust.

He was a pig.

"Kyle..." Hiro groaned, this was so cringy.

Suddenly Professor Granville spoke and said. "We're in a class...Mr"

"Kyle Hamada" said Kyle. "Brother of mister perfect himself, Tadashi Hamada and painfully older brother to this squirt trying to hide under his desk. Look me up, I'm a world record holder" before he yelled, holding a middle figure to all of them. " TADASHI AND HIRO SUCK! SCREW MY BROTHERS AND SCREW ALL YOU NERDS IN THIS CLASSROOM. YOU ALL THINK YOUR SWIRLY DAYS ARE OVER BUT IM STILL HERE! ITS SWIRLY TIME BITCHES!"

And than he laughed and ran away.

They all stared at the door and than at Hiro.

Hiro wished the world would swallow him whole, what was worse was that he know Kyle had acted crazy to make sure his day was ruined.

In that moment, Hiro made a packed with himself, if he survived the embrassement of the day, he will never leave his homework at home for Kyle to find again.

But at least, he didn't have detension.

But Everybody took peeks at Hiro during class including the teacher.

When break started, Hiro disappeared from his seat and hid, fully cringing from embrassement.

Meanwhile Tadashi thought it was weird, he hadnt seen Hiro at all through out the day, Hiro would hang with him and his friends but Hiro was nowhere to be seen.

But than when class had ended, Tadashi managed to catch Hiro.

And Professor Granville managed to catch him at the same time.

"Mr Hamada"

Tadashi froze, both Hiro and Tadashi turned around to face the sturn woman.

"Yes, Professor Granville?" both of them said, out of habit.

"I'm talking to Tadashi" said Professor Granville.

"Oh" said Hiro

"Tadashi, you didn't tell me you had a twin brother" said Professor Granville.

Tadashi was surprised but Hiro wasn't.

"How did y-" he began.

"The young man came in, to give me Hiro homework, that he left for home" said Professor Granville.

Tadashi looked at him and Hiro suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"So when you enrolled into the school" said the woman. "Why didn't your brother audition as well?"

"Oh, um. Kyle isn't super smart" said Tadashi. "He wasn't invited even"

"Well, he should be" said Professor Granville. "I did a Google search, he is classed as a Genius and he's the worlds fastest Rubixs cube solver. Impressive" before she said. "Ill tell you what, if you can get your brother to try out and make an invention for the next enrollment date, He won't even have to go through first year. His invention will decide the grade he would be put in"

"That's, fantastic" said Tadashi.

"Wait. Why does he get to skip grades?" Said Hiro.

"Your 14 working at a genius school" said Tadashi. "What do you think?"

And Hiro had no answer for that.

"Anyway, are you serious?" Said Tadashi. "I will talk to Kyle right away. I'll make sure he's at that enrollment date, even if I have to drag him"

But when they both got home, they found Kyle alseep but Kyle refused to wake up so they thought they would have to talk to him tomorrow.

Tommrow came and Kyle still didn't wake up.

Aunt Cass yelled at him before leaving him thinking he would show up when he was hungry.

But Kyle was asleep all day.

He was asleep the next morning as well.

"Kyle?" Said Tadashi now worried.

Hiro poked Kyle with a stick, the older teen didn't immediately wake up and try to hurt him.

They were both worried.

"Are you guys awake?" Said Aunt Cass appearing from on top of the stairs. "Good, I need help"

And than she saw Tadashi looking at the sleeping Kyle and Hiro looked worried as well.

"Kyle?" Said Aunt Cass, creeping closer.

"Aunt Cass, yesterday he didn't wake up" said Tadashi, thinking of electric shocking his brother.

Thankfully his brother was breathing.

Aunt Cass shook Kyle awake and Kyle rolled onto the floor like a duffle bag.

He didn't wake up.

"I'll give him, an hour and than were calling the hospital" said Aunt Cass.

An hour went by quickly as all of them tried to wake him up but to no available.

When Kyle began to sturr he heard.

"We can only conclude that he's in some kind of coma. We are unsure if he will ever wake up, again. We can keep him here as long as you would like but it won't be free"

Kyle saw a white celling than he saw up, only to see the faces of all of his family members looking at him like they were witnessing the dead come back to life.

"What the actually fuck. Don't kill me off" said Kyle.

The doctor did a double take.

"Your awake" said the doctor.

"Yeah and pissed" said Kyle. "I was just sleeping. Why the hell did you call the hospital?"

"Kyle, you were asleep for a full week" said Aunt Cass. "We thought you would never come out of it-"

Kyle got out of bed and yelled. "Where are my fucking clothes! Get my clothes!"

"Kyle, we-" Aunt Cass tried again.

"You can shove your fake concern up your ass" said Kyle, shocking all three. "Where are my fucking clothes!"

He began to walk and curse and it wasn't long until somebody 'miraculously' found his clothes so that he could finally leave and the hospital could remain PG in the waiting room.

Kyle walked home, he ignored the honking from no doubt his Aunts car.

"Kyle!" She said, following him.

He ignored her and the car.

"Aunt Cass, why does Kyle hate you?" Said Hiro, his brother wouldnt get into a lift when it was raining and he was clearly not dressed for the weather.

"I don't know Hiro" said Aunt Cass.."I really don't know"

Tadashi shouted. "I'm glad that your okay. I thought you died"

Kyle replied back. "Of course I didn't die. I'm a hard to kill, motherfucker. I just made the mistake of sleeping at home. Just because we're twins doesn't me we have to tell each other, everything. You got your secrets and I got mine"

He was much more talkative with Tadashi than the rest of the family.

"Are you going to hop in? It's raining" said Tadashi.

"Nah, the cold I'll get is a hella lot better than being in a car with people who feel guilty only because they thought I was dying" said Kyle, before he said. "Fuck what am I going to do, I'm not getting any work"

It was than Tadashi decided to slid in and say. "I know what you could do and it doesn't involve being Aunt Cass helper"

Kyle stopped and said. "What?"

"You could work on an invention for next year's enrollment at San Fransokyo Institute since a professor is willing to vouche for you to skip grades" said Tadashi.

The second that came out, Aunt Cass slammed on the breaks and yelled. "WHAT!"

All three brothers looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why am I only just hearing about this now!?" Yelled Aunt Cass. "Kyle, that's amazing! Hiro and Tadashi can help you with your invention. It would be the three of you working together-"

"Oh, hell no!" said Kyle. "For one thing, you haven't asked if I want to do it or tell that teacher to go fuck her self. And three, even if I did the inventions, I'm not having two Einstein's taking over my project and doing things their way because if you haven't noticed a nanobot builder and a health care robot doesnt impressed me. I don't give a fuck those and will never buy them."

Ouch.

Both Hiro and Tadashi who had been praised to the heavens felt that pinch.

"If I'm doing something, I'm doing it my fucking my way" said Kyle. "No genius brothers and no Aunt peeking over my shoulder. I'm doing it my way. If I hear a peep, I'm not even going to show up"

And than Kyle turned the corner and into an alleyway.

"Wait, Kyle where are you going?" Said Aunt Cass.

Kyle said nothing.

"That boy" said Aunt Cass sighing, the days she could stop him...

"Oh, cheer up Aunt Cass" said Tadashi. "Didn't you hear him? Kyle said yes to making an invention for the next enrollment date"

And both Hiro and Aunt Cass looked at him like he was growing a second head.

That was a yes?

And scene!

I'll be going on Hiatus for Fanfiction very soon since I've noticed, I've been rushing my new stories and I don't want to bring a C game to this story when I should be given an A.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Click.

Click.

Munch.

Crunch.

That was the sound of Kyle Hamada playing video games and eating junk food.

It's been a week and all they've seen from him, is his ability to take advantage of the 'Give a genius what he wants' mindset.

He occasionally did go out though.

"Tadashi, are you sure Kyle is working?" Said Hiro.

"This coming from the boy who rather play video games instead of doing your homework" said Tadashi. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have graduated high school"

And Hiro made a face.

Suddenly Aunt Cass appeared from the steps and said. "This is so exciting, soon Kyle is going to be going to San Fransokyo college like the two of you"

"I can't even think of what Kyle would make" said Hiro. "Maybe, he'll make a wagey machine, designed to give people wageys for all eternity?"

It wasn't out of the realm of possibility for a guy with that kind of personality.

"Now that would be terrifying" said Tadashi.

"We'll, I don't think the college is looking for that kind of machine," said Aunt Cass. "I mean it's a little low brow and I was thinking..."

"No" said Tadashi, knowing where his Aunt was going. "Kyle said if we help, he's not going to do it. He wants to do this on his own so let him do it on his own."

He could help out with Hiro but if he helped out with Kyle, he knew exactly how that would go.

Kyle wouldn't recieve the credit he deserves, let alone show up for his big day.

"Can't you help him, even a little bit?" Said Aunt Cass.

"Aunt Cass. Kyle would probably not talk to us if we went behind his back" said Hiro. "And besides, if Kyle fails, nobody will dare laugh at him. I want to see what Kyle makes"

"Now that would be interesting. Kyle never makes anything boring" said Tadashi.

All three were unaware that Kyle was at the bottom of the steps having moved the moment he saw Aunt Cass walk up it.

He closed his eyes hearing them talk, before going back to Gaming and food.

When the next day came, Kyle was out of the door before the rest of the family even woke up, he used his motorcycle to drive to a certain location that his family didn't know about.

He had actually contacted an old friend from highschool about a space he could use for a bit.

It was an old garage, where useless junk was stored.

He droved to it, stopped, turned off the Engine and walked to the metal door before opening it with superhuman strength.

He entered it and than put the door back down and turned on the lights.

This place that was used to hold junk had been turned into a lab.

His month unconscious hadn't been in vain.

Kyle had built his own computer like Hiro and Tadashi had done in the basement, where he was there was a blackboard were highly complex equations rested on it.

On his left was another board but it was filled with blueprints, the ones he was considering and those that he rejected were crumbled up around it.

On his right was a large table with some kind of construction going on.

If his family saw this place, they would no doubt be shocked.

He didn't set up shop in the house because he knew his family would peer over his shoulder or try to look when he wasn't there.

All of them were nosey even Tadashi to a lesser extent.

He groaned.

His brain felt terrible.

He had 5 months to do this and come up with something presentable.

This was his moment to shine.

He took out a ciggerate and light up, before blowing the smoke out.

Much better.

He pressed play on his phone and went to work.

He started on the invention that would change the world.

**# 5 months later#**

Today was the day.

But Kyle hadn't gone ahead like the family had hoped, instead he had left the house just moment before his family did.

His family saw this as a giant huge red flag.

Did he have no intention of showing up?

Did he have no project?

The rest of the Hamada walked up to the new building made from the building that had been burned down.

Luckily nobody died so it wasn't considered a tainted area for both students and the public.

They entered the building but this time they weren't here for Hiro, they were here for Kyle.

Hiro felt so weird, walking into enrollment day and not being the one to enroll.

They saw the professor.

"Tadashi, Hiro" said Professor Granville.

"Professor" both of them said stiffy, while their Aunt looked just as stiff.

"I look forward to seeing what the Third Hamada can do" said the professor.

"It's going to be...memorable" said Tadashi, having no idea if his brother would turn up or what he was doing.

Kyle had never failed to show up when he was needed so he was praying for it now.

"To think I would be here for all three of you, so I expect just as high of a standard from the third" said Professor Granville and than she left.

"How much do you want to bet that Kyle will screw her over?" Said Hiro.

There was silence as all three of looked at the biggest stage.

15 minutes later the inventions began but there was no sign of Kyle in the crowd anywhere.

Investors were already taken out their checkbooks.

And than the roll call for Kyle Hamada happened.

Nobody came up, though.

"Oh, no" said Aunt Cass.

"Kyle Hamada" said the announcer again.

And than somebody, finally came up on stage but in a way that said he didn't give a fuck, Kyle made his way to the middle of the stage as uninterested as possible.

There was coughs.

He did nothing.

"Do something!" Yelled someone.

"He's trying to anger the whole building" said Tadashi.

More silence.

Suddenly Kyle said. "Hello, my name is Kyle Hamada and I don't give a fuck about any of you, I get more girls than all you combine so you all ain't worth shit"

Silence.

"Screw you!" Yelled someone.

Guys began booing him.

If the crowd was rowder, people would be throwing their belongings at Kyle and rushing the stage.

"This is totally Kyle" said Hiro.

And than people began throwing things, his way as it became clear that he was doing ungodly long pauses on purposes, just to made people uncomfortable.

Aunt Cass buried her head in her hands.

Only with him, did she constantly worry about her nephew running away from an angry mob.

However when the first soda was throwing his way, it stopped just a feet away from him, in mid-air.

.

.  
Silence.

So many eyes went wide.

And than Kyle took out his hand and they watched the soda come out of the cup and move around him as if he had a circumference.

A large ball of soda soon encased him.

There was no way that much Soda came from that little cup.

So many eyes were wide.

But he than snapped his finger and the soda dropped and compressed into many identically versions of the same cup.

There were loud gasps in the room.

However he was far from done.

He marely tapped it and out came fruit made out of soda, flowers made out of soda, devil teddy bears made out of soda, a chef made out of soda and a matching band!

"Holy shit!" Said somebody.

The stuff was just shaped, it was moving!

The devil teddy ran through the hall and the soda chef began to cook Soda fruit, with a Soda knife and pot before their very eyes.

The marching band was playing as if they were playing real instruments.

The fruit floated through the crowd, those who grabbed one found it sticky like real Soda and somebody was brave enough to have a taste.

Delicious soda became liquid once more and poured into their mouths.

Kyle than sent out birds and butterflies made from soda into the air and than stomped his foot, a large tree made out of soda began to grown before their eyes and it's fruit was the same cups of soda.

Everyone opened and closed their mouths.

Even the Dean was looking god smacked.

Finally Kyle said. "This is my answer to all the shortage of food crisis. I call this Photofoodsis"

Kyle tried not to look at his family in the crowd as he said. "All I need is just one single molecule from an edible item and I can replicate this a thousand times over. I can shape it to be what I want it to be. Imagine, how this will save us from running out of space when it comes to farming?" He took a bite out a soda apple. "Imagine how many people would want this? People don't realise it but the biggest market in the world, isn't the working class. It's the people below them. The poor. The people who work 2 jobs but still end up begging a crappy run down restruant for a single scrap of food. Somebody has to remind the world, they exist and because their not going away any time soon. Only an idiot spends his last 100 dollars on a shiny new toy instead of the food that would make him live another Day"

And than the tree stopped and morphed into a soda motorbike.

"Now I'm going to leave and take the soda with me." he said, and than he drove right out the door.

But Kyle asshole nature shone through as he not only took the Soda that was present but also the Soda that had been consumed by people already.

The end result was several people cursing his name as the soda made a beeline toeards the way it entered.

"...Well, he showed up and did it" said Tadashi as the sound of people coughing and cursing his brother was heard behind him.

However, suddenly all of them were surprised to see a envelope be pushed towards Aunt Cass.

The Dean had come over.

"Apart from the attitude, Kyle Hamada has impressed me" said Professor Granville. "However, the attitude can be fixed with strict rules."

And Hiro had to bite his tongue from saying 'If Aunt Cass can't change him, than what makes you think you can?'.

However Aunt Cass eyes were wide as she said. "Is this..."

"Yes, it's a acceptance letter" she said. "I look forward to seeing Kyle in September"

And than she left.

Aunt Cass waited outside until she freaked out and was happy for Kyle.

But it was only a few minutes later that she realised Kyle wasn't in the parking lot.

"I'm calling him" said Tadashi, since Kyle was most likely going to pick up for him.

They got into the car and Tadashi was made to put the call on speaker phone.

"What?" Came Kyle bored tone.

Aunt Cass couldn't help herself and yelled. "KYLE, YOU MADE IT IN! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE ATTENDING THE SAME SCHOOL!" Before she said. "All three of my boys, finally in the same school... I'm so excited!"

"Really?" Said Kyle. "Well, than your going to love this news"

And than he dropped a bomb shell.

"I'm not going to that school"

Aunt Cass almost stopped the car.

"WHAT!" she yelled, as Hiro and Tadashi eyes were wide. "Kyle, don't do this to me!"

But he continued. "You see I never intended to go to that school in the first place. I just wanted to be up there and get accepted. However as I was up there, I figured that I dropped my phone number in the crowd of people of investors. It paid off. A few just called to offer me a shit tone of money. So guess what?"

Silence.

"I'm rich bitches!" He said. "I'm staying at a friend's house until the money comes in and I get myself a sweet new place. I'm finally moved out, Kyle Hamada is out and never coming home, bitches!" And than he ended the call.

The phone gave the dead beeps of death on their end.

"Well, at least he's happy" said Tadashi.

Both Aunt Cass and Hiro turned to stare at him.

The bond between twins was truly a mysterious thing.

End.


End file.
